


Coldflash’s pranks

by magipink26



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Barry is Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Kitten, Len is also cute, Len loves Barry so much, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Prank War, Protective Barry, Surgery, len is a dick, prank, protective Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magipink26/pseuds/magipink26
Summary: Len decided to prank Barry throwing up into their bed. How Barry will react to this situation ?





	1. Barry is a cutie thing - Throw up prank

20 December, Morning

This prank needs to be prepared so, Len went to the kitchen to make a special drink and also make him up to make it realistic. He used so much make up that Barry will be probably very mad him... He made himself pale in order to appear sick to Barry’s eyes.  
As soon as he finished he took his drink and went to the room where Barry, his love, was still sleeping.  
He slided into the bed and under the cover beside him. He took the drink and began to drink it. Len thought that Barry will be probably angry against him because, throwing up in the bed it’s really disgusting but he hoped that he’ll be so protective. In fact, Len loves when Barry takes care of him.

Before to begin throwing up, he looked briefly at Barry who was still in his dreams and then... he threw up and coughed so badly.

Barry took a long time to realize what was exactly happening. He felt a hot and slightly viscous liquid flowing down his left arm. He sat up and saw Len leaning forward, coughing next to him.  
He stood in front of him and put one of his hands in his shoulder.

"Len, what’s wrong ?" Said Barry already surprised by this wake up.

"I... I'm sorry, I don’t feel good and... ah, I puked on you..." Told Len really embarassed by this situation. He looked at Barry, he was very pale (Thanks to Barry’s make up xD) and seemed to be so tired. Actually, he looked exhausted.

"Doesn’t matter, come with me in the bathroon and I’ll clean you up." Rubbing Len’s back, before his boyfriend began to cough again, as if he was ready to puke again. Barry backed up a little before he realized it was a false alarm then, he began to clean up the bed at the same time. Len saw that Barry no longer looked at him so, he drank his special drink fast and hid the glass.

"Sorry... I really don’t feel good... it’s surely a thing that I’ve eat tonight." Len was laying down when Barry stopped him.

"No, you don’t laying to bed before cleaning you up." He looked to Len and saw that he was going to puke again. Barry rushed to Len’s side and rubbed his back making littles circles. "Don’t..." It was too late. "Shht... Everything’s gonna be alright..." He could feel Len was beginning to cry... (Len is acting so good xD)

"I’m sorry Scarlet, I’m disgusting..."

"No, you’re not, you just sick. So, please don’t cry, okay ? I don’t like to see you crying." Before hugging him tightly.

"Can I tell you something ?"

"Sure." Said Barry who was smiling to Len.

"You promise me to not being mad at me ?"

"Yes but... you scared me, you know that ?"

"Right... it’s was a prank." Said Len before laughing at his Scarlet.

"It... oh Len you’re such a dick... fuck off..." Barry stood up and left the room. He went to the kitchen and saw his make up... it was just a desaster. "Len ! Fuck off ! My make up, no !"

Len was already laughing when he arrived beside Barry who was sitting on the couch.  
"Scarlet... I’m sorry, it was a joke."

"And my make up... and... I thought that you were sick and I worried..."

"Aw... you’re so cute, I hoped that you will be too kind and protective so, I bought you a present."

"Hmm... you know that I love when you buy me a gift. Cheater."

Barry opened the package and Len saw a big smile who was covering Barry’s face. It was brand new makeup, to forgive himself for destroying his own.

"Are you happy ? It’s a new product, I thought that you wanted something... new... sorry."

"It’s perfect, but you didn’t have to... I love you." Barry was stopped.

"Me too, am I forgiven ?"

"Definitely, yes ! But don’t do that ever again, I thought that you were really sick... it’s not funny !"


	2. But Barry is also a dick - Ignoring my boyfriend prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes his revenge.

21 December, Afternoon

Barry wanted to take his revenge on Len’s prank. He had to. He thought about a good prank to do to Len and he will try to ignore him from the moment, in order to see his reaction.   
He sat on the couch and tried to read a random book which he took from the table.  
He pretended to read when he heard Len's steps approaching him. He continued to pretend reading his book when Len asked him for something important.

"Hey Scarlet, I want you to give me an advice, can you help me ?" Before kissing him softly in his cheek. Barry didn’t respond at all. Len asked him again but his boyfriend didn’t tell him anything. Len sighed and sat next to him, passing an arm over his shoulders. Barry turned his back to him immediately in order to not responding to him. In fact, he knew that he couldn’t handle this prank too longer, he hated doing that to his lover.

"Did I do something wrong to you ?" Said Len very pained. He looked at Barry who still didn't answer him. "If I did something... if you’re mad at me, tell me what did I do ? I’ll change, I promise." Insisted Len. Barry turned his face in front of him and restarted to "read" his book.

Len was annoying by Barry’s attitude. He didn’t know what he did to him. He was so sad to see his boyfriend ignoring him for something he didn’t know at all. "Okay so, if you don’t want to speak with me then, I won’t forced you..." Before standing up and going to the bathroom. 

Barry knew at this instant that Len was really touched by this prank. He really wanted to ending this but, he wanted to do more than that. It’s a revenge and it’s also him who had begun. Len put himself again on the couch and seemed impatient for having an answer.  
"Scarlet... I don’t know what to do but I really love you, no matter what I did to you. I... don’t want to break up with you too so, please answer me ?" Len’s voice was trembling and Barry rushed for kissing him and hugging him tightly.

"I’m sorry... It was a prank Len, I don’t want to break up with you and you did nothing bad to me... I’m sorry." Before kissing him passionately. Len backed up and went to their bedroom in a hurry whispering something. He closed the door violently before Barry couldn’t following him.

"Len ! Open the door please ! Len, I said I’m really sorry, open to me !" Knocking at the door, supplicating.

"It’s a joke for you to ignoring me ?! It’s not funny at all !"

"You’re mad at me, aren’t you ?"

"Yeah, I’m mad because I wanted an advice from you but, you visibly doesn’t matter !" Len sobbed.

"Len, I’m truly sorry... don’t cry please. I’ll give an advice for what you want and anything you’ll want too. So, please open the door and come back on the couch."

Len opened the door and rushed on the couch without a look at Barry who joined him immediately. He was still sobbing and Barry gave him a tissue.

"What did you want to ask me ? I’ll answer you, I promise." Rubbing his back kindly. 

"I wanted... to know if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight, because..."

"Oh Len, of course I want but, for what ?"

"It’s for a surprise... and I wanted you to tell me how should I dress... you want me to wear the blue or the red one ?"

Barry laughed at this request but he seemed to be very honored to answer him. 

"The blue one and I really want to go to this party with you." Barry smiled at Len before kissing him.

"Don’t do that to me ever again because I can’t handle that. You were so rude and it’s not funny..."

"I agree with you, my heart was broken when you were starting to cry..." Barry whispered at his ear. "I hope your surprise is really awesome." 

"I’ll impress you." Before kissing him.


	3. It’s war time ! - Cutting a finger prank

27 December, 11 a.m

Len decided to prank Barry again and this time he wanted to pretend cutting his finger. First, he bought fake blood a the store when Barry was working on CCPD. And then, he pretend to make some food while Barry was trying to focus on his work, even if it’s Christmas and New Year vacation for many others. Len knew Barry was extremely tired and overworked but he loved to joke with him. So, he made some settings for his plan and decided to start the prank.  
Len was enjoying to make food for Barry when he could, and especially because he loved his Scarlet so much.

"What do you want to lunch, Scarlet ?" Asking Len to Barry with a big smile in this face. 

"Well... I want anything you want." Tell Barry to Len, visibly so busy. He looked at Len who was in front of him. Len was almost ready to turn off his computer. "What ?"

"Can you just stop working, a moment ? You’re so tired, it’s not good for you. You can take a break, you know ?" 

"I really want to but, I have to finish this case. I am almost finish it, I promise." Tell Barry before kissing Len.

"I’ll make you your favorite food then." Says Len with enthusiasm. 

He went to the kitchen and started to make some food. He was thinking about things, about him and Barry... He wanted to propose to him but he didn’t know how to do it proprely. Plus, he didn’t know if it was in Barry’s projects. A few minutes later, he started to put his prank in place and put fake blood on his hand.   
He waited for the right time to drop the knife and began to play his part.

"Ow ! Barry ! I cut myself, come right now. It hurts so bad." Tell Len who was gripping his hand covered in blood. Barry rushed at his side letting his computer on the couch.

"Len ! There is so much blood... Just take this towel and put your hand in." Barry was panicking in seeing Len with so much blood in him. "How did you that, you were dreaming or something like that ?"

"I wasn’t dreaming, the knife just slided on one of my fingers !" Len saw that Barry was starting to panic more and more and more and that he was dizzy. "Barry just don’t start to panic, it’s just my fault and it’s just cut, I am not dying." 

"I am not panicking, I am a cop and... I’m used to it... just you’re hurt. And I..." Barry gone very pale and was almost ready to faint but Len didn’t notice this yet. Barry then squatted down without realizing it and took his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey, Scarlet it’s just a prank... I am good, look. Hey, Scarlet !" Len shook him carefully to make him come to. He didn't think he was going to react that way. He cleaned his hand quickly to prove to him that he had nothing.

"But your hand Len... You were bleeding a lot and..." Barry was stopped by Len who was already hugging him. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you so much. I’ll bring you some water." 

Barry was really confused and dizzy, seeing Len covered in blood reminded him, some of his nightmares. He didn’t tell about them to Len yet because he wasn’t ready. Len gave a bottle of water to Barry who was drinking it now. 

"How are you feeling now ?" After this question, Barry began to cry. Len didn’t expected that. "Don’t cry... You’re mad at me... that’s was almost expected."

"I... was so scared... and this "blood"... just I know I never tell you before but..."

"But what ?"

"My nightmares... I always see you almost dead... I never tell you that before because I wasn’t ready to share that but... I am sonscared to lose you and so scared to see you hurt... I’m so sorry for being so weak."  
Barry sobbed and Len hugging him tightly. 

"I'll never make those kinds of jokes again. I promise. It’s alright, shht calm down, Scarlet."

"Don’t leave me, please."

"Never and I promise you that I love you so so much. Forever. But promise me, tell me when you have these nightmares, don’t endure them alone. I will always be with you." 

Barry thought before answering : Me too but it’s also war time...


	4. This is not a prank this time

7 January, 1 a.m

Barry wasn’t expected this situation because, he didn’t think to a prank recently. This night Barry didn’t feel good, he knew that something was wrong because he couldn’t eat anything at the dinner.  
He thought that Len didn’t notice this state yet and visibly, he was wrong.  
Barry felt hot and cold at the same time. He tried to not wake Len up. He felt very bad and his stomach reminded him that he was probably really sick. He tried to sat up but a wave of dizziness almost hit him so, he lied down immediately. He felt that Len was moving in the bed at this moment, he tried to pretend that he was currently sleeping but it was useless. 

"Barry... what... are you doing ?" Said Len still half asleep. 

"Hmm... ? Nothing, go back to sleep Len..." Said Barry with difficulty as he turns around.

Barry felt that Len laid a hand on his forehead, which made him overscored. 

"You... you’re running a fever... What's wrong with you ? Where does it hurt ?" Asked suddenly Len who is worrying for his lover.

"My... stomach... it feels like it’s burning inside." 

"You think that I didn’t notice... I saw that you didn’t eat a lot at dinner Barry... I didn’t tell anything because I wanted to see if you will tell me about this. But you don’t..."

"Len... I am sorry... I thought that you will tell me, you’re joking... it’s a prank again... that’s why I didn’t tell you... I am sorry... but I’m alright." 

Barry was ready to sat up again but, he didn’t eat so, he was a bit weak... Len saw him standing up and almost walking but Barry was like as... the room was spinning around. 

"Are you sure you’re alright ?"

Even before that Barry could answer him, he felt that he was falling, but he couldn’t do anything.

"Barry !!" Len stood up and caught him before his head hit the floor. 

He was panicking to see him like this so, he made a decision : bring him to Caitlin ASAP.  
He got on his bike, and took him to STAR Labs.

"Caitlin !" Yelled Len who was arrived with Barry in his arms. "It’s Barry... He..."

"Len ? What’s going on ?..." She stopped when she saw Barry who was pale... "Put him on the bed, I'll examine him. Tell me, what happened ?"

"Barry told me that his stomach was hurting him like, it’s was burning inside... I didn’t know what to do... and he fainted... he thought..."

"Calm down, Len. He will be fine, I promise. He..."

Barry was moving, then he blinked and suddenly he coughed blood... Caitlin reacted really fast, she was focused on Barry. 

"Is that normal ? He is coughing blood !"

Barry was in pain, in so much pain... 

"Len..." Barry hold Len’s hand and squeezed it a lot. "What’s... happening... to me ?"

"I don’t know... Caitlin is working on it.. You’ll be fine, okay, stay awake and calm..." Len was trying to hide how much he was panicking.   
He tried to reassure his boyfriend as much as he can.

"Cait...lin..."

"It seems that he has a stomach ulcer... It's impressive because of the blood, but he is not dying."

"Take care of him... please Caitlin..."

————————————

Len was sitting in a chair and was seeing in an other room, how Caitlin was performing surgery to Barry. He was afraid to lose him, he saw Barry coughed blood, how this couldn’t be so scary ?   
When Caitlin left the surgery room, Len rushed beside her. 

"How is he ? Is he okay ?"

""He's going to be fine, he's still tired and he's resting. I also cleaned his face of all that blood. You can relax, he'll be fine." She hugged him so tightly before leaving this room to rest.  
Len entered in Barry’s room and sat next to him before falling asleep.

————————————

Len heard voices that seemed to be careful not to make too many noises. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Barry talking to Caitlin.  
He looked at Barry before kissing him slowly in his cheek.

"Are... you okay, Scarlet ?"

"I am a bit tired but I am mostly okay, I am sorry for worrying you."

"Don’t be sorry... As long as I don’t see you suffering anymore, it’s okay. But, you should have been tell me what was wrong before that happened." Wiping away his tears that were beginning to form. Len was very scared to lose Barry last night so, there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"No... don’t cry Len please. Don’t..." Said Barry putting a hand on Len’s cheek.

"I was so scared, I was panicking... I thought you were dying... I..."

"Never... I never leave you alone, Len, because I love you, more than everything." Said Barry before kissing him. "I am sure that our prank war will be put aside for a while now."

"Oh god, yes... I’ll take care of you, I promise."


	5. I know what you want but I think we’re not ready yet...

13 january, 11 p.m

"Len ?" Barry called him from the couch. He wanted to tell him something very important. Something he wanted to think about with him later but he desired to freak him out so, this was the best time to pretend wanting a child now. "Len ? Do you hear me ? I want you to come here, I have something to tell you ?"

"What ?... Give me two minutes Scarlet and I’ll come." Said Len from the bathroom. He finished to take a shower and Barry saw him leave the room with only a towel around him. He stared immediatly at Len’s abs and then looked down the floor to not let him seeing that he turned red. Barry loved Len’s body but he always felt shy and embarassed in front of him when he was naked because Barry could imagine lots of thing.  
So, Len took place on the couch right next to Barry and then he kissed him lovingly. 

"I want to tell you something Len, but I don’t want you to stop me before I finish. So, let me speak and then you’ll can answer me, okay ?"

"Hmm, okay... right, tell me then... but I’ll hope that nothing is wrong... because I hate when you say those things you know ?"

"I know..." Said Barry rubbing Len’s arm by nervosity... he didn’t even know how he was supposed to tell him without making him go away. "Alright, I... I don’t how to ask you that, but, I thought about that thing you didn’t want to talk about with me since a while... and..." Barry started to shake a bit... he was so nervous and this situation was so uncomfortable for him... plus Len who was staring at him...

"You want a kid..." Told Len without any tact. Len knew that Barry wanted to become a dad more than him. Len didn’t think that he was ready because he didn’t want to be like his father, Lewis Snart. That thief, who beat him everyday... he was protecting his sister after all.

"How do you..."

"How did I knew ? It was because of your face..."

"My face ? What does it wrong with my face ?"

"Nothing..." Barry saw that conversation made Len nervous. "It’s just that I..." Len sighed because it’s sensitive topic. Barry worried about him, he had never seen him like this before. For Barry, Len was always strong, he didn’t have any weakness... 

"Len, I didn’t mean to..."

"No, you didn’t but it’s not your fault if I say 'no' so... I have to apologize to you... for being selfish."

"You're not selfish but I don’t understand why are you so confused about this idea... is this the kid or something else ? I got it... you don’t love kids and you don’t want to have one with me, I understand well now." Barry thought that bothering him will help to know why he didn’t want one. After that, Len was almost... angry ? Irritated ? Well... he was really annoyed.

"No Barry ! It’s..." Len knew that yelling will make Barry to pay attention... Barry froze at this... he wasn’t affraid but he was sure that was a problem for Len, if he reacted like that.

"You can tell me everything Len... why don’t you want a kid ?"

"Because... I don’t want to be like my... my father. I don’t want to be him." Len told to Barry his worst nightmare. "Because of my dad, Lisa didn’t have a great childhood and you know that I was beaten by him so..."

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was for this reason..." Told Barry before hugging him. I didn’t want to hurt Len... but this prank was pretty bad... 

"I never said, I don’t want kids. I think I’ll not be able to take care of him, maybe I’ll be like my dad and I don’t deserve to be a dad if I know that I’ll make same mistakes as him..."

"I swear you’ll become a great dad, but now I have to tell that all of that was a joke because I don’t want a kid now, maybe later. And Len, you’re not your father, you’re taking care of me better than everyone before and I’m always proud of you. I feel that I’m safe everytime and that is thanks to you. I love you." Said Barry before kissing him passionately.

"You were joking ? Well... why am I not surprised... It’s was all of sudden... so out of the blue..."

"You’re mad at me, aren’t you ?" Barry put his head against one of Len’s shoulder.

"A bit... I didn’t expect to talk about my... that bastard at all... I am going to bed and try to forget..." Len stood up quickly and left my alone on the couch. Barry didn’t expect that, he thought that he will said a 'no' but not that.

Barry joined him a bit later and lied down next to him. He tenderly stroked Len’s arm and kissed his neck. 

"I’m sorry to have reminded you your past..."

"I would like you to forget what I’ve said before, I really want to start something more... more great with you. But, not now, maybe... give me a year and I’ll see."

"Thank you, you are the best, I love youuuu ! So, I would like to know... Would you like to have a boy or a girl ? I think, we have to discuss about this because I really want to-" 

Len sighed and turned to avoid not facing him... "Good night, Barry..."

"I think, I am thinking too loud..." Barry whispered.

"I've got ears and you think too loud... good night Scarlet."

"Good night, Len." Barry didn’t tell him but he wanted to have a girl.


	6. Can we keep him with us ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finds a cat and Barry doesn’t want to keep him in our house. Len tries to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kudos and for all the views ! It’s unbelievable, I have never seen that for one of my works before !
> 
> Thank you ! Enjoy this new chapter !

23 january, 7 p.m

Before coming back home, Len thinks that walking make him to relax so, he always decided to make a walk around after work.  
He was a bit exhausted but he was glad because he could see Barry soon. It’s been 3 days, it’s been a while since their previous time together. Len missed him. He wanted to buy something for him, something special, a beautiful gift. He thought at many options but didn’t find a great one... it’s was so common, he thought about flowers, a ring, a dinner, an unexpected trip... but any of them interested him though.

He walked on the pavement when he saw across the road a kitten, a cutie thing which seemed to feel the urge to cross the street in front of him. He stared at him and saw the kitten crossing the road rapidly. He looked at this scene and saw a car arrived. The kitten was still in the middle of the road. 

Len didn’t think any longer and jumped to catch him before the drama. He looked at the animal and checked that he was okay.

"Hey, little one, don’t cross the road like that... you could be killed." Len said as he stroked him. The kitten snuggled up against his body while purring. 

The kitten was black and white and seemed not be so aged. He was visibly alone maybe he lost his parents... Len reminded that he wanted a gift for Barry.

"You want to come with me, there is someone I want to introduce you. You’ll see, Barry is very kind and he loves pets." The kitten looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Their eyes seemed to be like Len’s who was in love with this cat.

When Len came back home, he was greeted immediatly by Barry who hugged him then kissed him. 

"Easy Scarlet... I’m back." Len smiled at him and was careful about the cat in his parka.

"Len, I missed you... I was lonely."

"I know and I hope, you’ll forgive me after that !" Told Len before showed to Barry that there is a kitten in his parka, against his body. Barry was surprised but his face wasn’t very enjoyed by this 'gift'.

"Len, you know we can’t keep him with us..."

"Ah... and can you tell me why ? Look at him, he is cute and so small. I saved him."

"A cat, it’s too much of responsability... I mean I am a forensic scientist and you are busy, who will care of him when we’ll out to work. He can’t stay here alone." Said Barry with tact and reflexion.

"Barry, it’s will be good if we could keep him, I promise you that I’ll care of him because I decided recently to stop my criminal activity... with the Rogues. You know... Mick, Lisa and I it’s over. Lisa is still my sister and Mick is still like a brother, we will always be close but we’ll stop stealing things and committing crimes." Len thought, Mick and Lisa will kill him for saying that. But he was 43 years old, he had to think about retirement. 

"Is it true ? You want to stop that for our relationship, seriously ?"

"Yeah, for us... and for this cutie face." Laughed Len still stroking the kitten. "Can we keep him with us, now ?" 

"Yes... we keep the kitten and I love you, Len. Thank you for these gifts." Barry hugged them both and kissed Len and the kitten’s forehead.

"How will we name him ? Have you an idea ? It’s your gift after all, not mine."

"Hmm ? What do you think about Leo ? Like that I’ll always think about you, and it suits him because he has your eyes too. When you’ll be not here because of your work, he’ll make feel that I’m not lonely anymore."

"You didn’t believe..." Len saw Barry nodding his head. "I’m a bad lair when I’m with you."

"Exactly, you’re a bad lair... and I don’t think that they’d like to hear that from you. Mick and Lisa would never stop their activities, well not now."

"Don’t tell them..."

"Maybe, should I ?"

"I keep Leo, he is not for you anymore now..."

"No, Leo is mine too !"

"I am joking. I love you, you know me so well." Len kissed him before sitting down on the couch.


End file.
